Fallen Angel ARCHIVE
by Mand3lbr0t
Summary: Jaiden was an angel- er I mean angle from heaven but she falled down or something idk just read it
1. Hello Youtube!

Note: Okay so this story was not written by me. This is an archive of a story by a lad named 'sseroxy hydz', and I am posting it here because I want it to be preserved. Also warning, from what has been saved, there are no sex scenes. (Yet.) ...enjoy?

CHAPTER 1: Hello YouTube!

* Jaiden's POV*

I sat in the living room with my camera and took a deep breath.

I turned on the camera for my first IRL video. I smiled at the camera and waved.

" Hello, YouTube! It's me. Guess who's doing a video that isnt animated. It's me."

I pointed to myself, then fell off my chair.

" Frick!"

I got back up awkwardly.

" Heh. Pretend you didnt see that. Anyways! I am doing a video instead of animating because it's time for one, and my hand hurts, so no drawing for now."

I picked up the camera and started walking.

" But we get to do some things with, guess who!"

I arrived in the kitchen and pointed the camera at a short haired, blond haired ( because I cant friggin tell) dude with sunglasses.

" James!"

" Wear a seatbelt!"

I laughed and put the camera in his face.

" So, James. How does it feel being in my house making pancakes?"

He tilted the shades and looked into the camera.

" Pretty pantastic."

I looked at him and closed my eyes a bit.

" Why..."

" Because I caaaaannn."

We whispered.

We laughed and I went over to the stove. James took the camera and set it so it could see us.

" Okay, now strike a pose."

We did a little pose and I started.

" Welcome to Jaiden and James's cookin show of random stuff. Today, we makin pancakes."

" Awwwww yeah!"

We got out the ingredients and slammed them on the counter.

" Yall gotta get somethin straight! These aint no ordinary pancakes. No no. These are Jadiencakes."

" And Jamecakes."

We high fived each other.

I brought the camera at a closer view, and threw some flour into the pan.

" Let's get cooking. Was that good?"

" Yeah, that was great."

We cut the video to us mixing the batter.

" In Jaidencakes, we use lots of sugar."

" And in Jamecakes, lots of, wait I was gonna say that."

" You can be salt."

" I don't wanna be salt. I wanna be...pepper."

" Pepper and sugar! MMMM"

I threw a pound of sugar into a bowl and cut open the bag. James had to get a pepper shaker because we didn't have any bags. We mixed them with water and pancakes mix. I put mine in the pan. I sniffed hard.

" MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Das good."

" Guys, don't reveal our special recipe. It's for our eyes only. "

" And taste buds."

" And taste buds."

Once mine were finished, James started on his.

" AAAA! Jesus! It smells so bad."

" You must've not put enough pepper!"

" I put the whole bottle!"

He put his finger in the mix and tasted it. Immediately he spat it out in the sink and gagged.

" Why did I choose pepper!?"

" Because you didn't want salt."

" AAAAAAAAAAAA"

We sat down and tried the pancakes.

" AAAAAAGH! THE TASTE IS WORSE THAN THE SMELL!"

" Mine's not that bad."

" YOU HAVE SUGAR!"

" That's your fault."

" PEPPER SHOULD NOT TASTE THIS BAD! IT SHOULD NOT BURN THIS MUCH!"

" Oh, I forgot to tell you."

" WHAT"

" I put hot sauce in there."

" EXCUSE ME!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

" You just got pranked!"

" AAAAAAAAA!"

" Okay, while I help James not die, thank you all for watching and-"

" IT BURNS LIKE 1000 SUNS!"

" Okay, bye."

After James's mouth stopped burning, he went home. I laid in my bed and laughed a bit to myself. I really got him. He most likely will hate me for this, but it was worth it. Guess I have to edit the video, now.

I went to my computer and turned it on. I hooked up the camera, and started working.

A few hours passed when I finally finished. I looked at the clock to see it was three AM.

" Uuuuugh."

I flopped on my bed and started to drift when I felt this pain in my back. I got up and scratched it, but that made it worse. I went to one of my mirrors and tried to see what was wrong. My eyes went huge with horror as I watched my back shift and move.

"What in the..."

I ran to the phone and started calling James.

" Hm? Who is it?"

He sounded tired as I frantically tried to speak.

" James, there's something wrong. Please get here."

" Wha? Jaiden, what's wrong?"

" I don't know. Just please come quick."

" If this is another prank at three am, I'm gonna kill you."

" Yeah, yeah. Just hurry!"

I hung up and started breathing heavily as the pain grew. I went back to the mirror and saw something try to break from my back.

" What is happening..."

I saw as it started to take form as..

" W-wings?"

I saw the individual feather shift. I started freaking out a bit more, but took heavy breaths. The movement stopped and so did the pain. I touched my back. Nothing.

" What just happened?"

All of a sudden, all the pain was back as the wings ripped through my back. I screamed as I fell to the ground. Then the pain was gone again. I looked up at the mirror to see two large, brown, tattered wings hovering above me. My eyes flickered blue before returning to their normal color.

I felt the wings move. I controled them. Why though? Why do i have these? Is this a nightmare?

I heard a knock on my front door, but i was too tired to get up.

" Oh, please have the brains to just walk in right now, James."

Thankfull he did. He ran through my house, finally finding me.

" Jadien! What the..."

" Yeah."

" YOU HAVE WINGS!?"

" I dont know!"

He came and helped on the bed.

" Is this what you called me about?"

" Im guessing."

" How do you have wings, and what's wrong with them?"

" I dont know, okay? These things just ripped through my back a few minutes ago, dont expect me to know anything."

" Are you like an angel or something? Oh maybe a Griffin? Pegasus?"

" Do i have hooves or claws? No."

" So you're an angel?"

" I.. I dont know.. Maybe? But wouldnt i know that?"

" Well, i heard that fallen angels dont remeber anything unless something jogs their memory."

He shrugged. I got up.

" No. I cant be an angel. Why would i be angel?"

" We dont know what it is, but we can hopefully find out?"

" Who do we ask about this?"

" Maybe a priest?"

" No, no no. I dont want anyone to see these."

I folded the wings as best i could.

" What do we do then?"

" We keep this a secret, okay?"

" We need to at least some of our friends. You know, in case the goverment tries to figure out why a youtuber has freaking wings."

" Yeah. Only some."

" Only the most trustworthy."


	2. What's the truth without sacrifice

CHAPTER 2:What's the Truth Without Sacrifice

*Jaiden's POV *

" Okay. See ya."

James put his phone on the bed and sat next to me.

"Well I've contacted Tony, Jazza, and Tiff. They'll be here in a few days, so you got some time to think of how to explain...this. "

He gestured to my new feathery attachments. I sighed.

" Yeah. Thanks dude."

" No prob."

" So, do you really think I fell?"

" That's the only logical answer here."

" Does that mean I would have to go back? What if I fell because I messed up? Was I stupid?"

" Jaiden. Calm down. I'm sure whatever happened wansnt your fault. I mean here on Earth the only times you mess up, you apologize and it is always an accident."

" But what if I was horrible up there? I don't remember anything! I could have killed someone! "

I felt my eyes water as I stood and yelled. I watched the tears roll down my face. I felt lost.

" Listen."

James stood up and wiped my tears.

" I don't know what is happening, but you are not a killer. Come here. "

He pulled me into a hug. I lost control and cried into his shoulder. I hated the pain from the wings. I hated them in general. I just wish this never happened.

A while after, we tried to get some sleep. Sleeping with wings? Harder than anything. I looked at James, completely down. I went up to Ari.

" How do you do it?"

I stared at him, but gave up and fell back on the bed. I laid on my belly and put the covers over me. A little better, but the covers wouldn't stay on me because of my wings. They always popped out for no reason and there charred feathers were itchy against my now exposed back.

" Ngaaaah."

I put my face in my pillow when I heard a car pulling up. I raced to the door, hoping it would be one of my friends. It was Jazza.

" Jazz? How did you get here so fast?"

He stared at me with a blank expression.

" I have my ways. Now why did you call me here? "

" Umm. Let me get James."

I ran back to my room and woke James.

" Hmag. Wha?"

" James, Jazz is here."

" How'd he get here so fast? "

" Dunno, but come on. I'm not doing this alone."

" Okay once sec. "

He got up and put his shirt back on. We went out and Jazz was standing in the living room with his arms behind his back.

" So."

" Okay this is what we wanted to talk about. We trust that you won't tell anyone. Okay?"

" You have my word."

I breathed a sigh of relief, then unfolded my wings. Jazz looked shocked, but then it went to a grin.

" Are you an angel?"

" We think she might be a fallen angel. I mean, look at the wings."

" A fallen angel?"

He came up to one of my wings and touched it.

" This is excellent."

" W-what are you talking about?"

He started laughing. He grabbed the wing and opened his eyes. They... They were completely black.

" Who are you! Where's Jazz?"

" Oh he's right here. "

He gestured at his body.

" W-what?"

" Oh come on. You're an angel. You should know about demons."

" DEMONS? "

James kicked Jazz and threw a lamp at him.

" Okay this has been nice, but you got to go you unholy, black eyed, bull!"

" Hahah. Oh come now, James. You can't fight me."

He flicked his wrist and James flew into the wall.

" Now he's got telepathy?!"

" Demons can do so much, darling. Now, you are going to come with me, and no one else gets hurt."

" Heck nah! I'll kill you! "

I ran at him with fists, but he just flicked me into a wall. Once my wings made contact with the wall, the pain was unbearable. I lied there, waiting for the immense pain to subside.

Jazz just laughed.

" I told you. Now we're doing this the hard way."

" Jazz! Please stop! Fight the demon!"

" He can't hear your pleas. Demons are different than angels. We can possess without permission, and we don't have the wings. It's all fine, though because we still have one thing you don't. "

" W-whats that? "

He held a blade to my throat.

" We have a leader."

" AAAAAAAAAA!"

Jazz looked confused as James rushed him and tackled him to the ground.

" I'm gonna kill you!"

" Good luck!"

James took the blade from where Jazz dropped it, and held it to his neck.

" How does it feel! Huh! How does it feel to have a blade against your throat!"

" Pretty nice actually. I love Hell's blades better than Heaven's though. Demon blades have a better look, where as angel blades are so boring. "

He pressed the blade into Jazz's arm. A red light emitting from it. He grinned, but was obviously in pain.

He looked at me.

" I'll be back. And when I am, I'm going to kill your friend and steal all those secrets from your head. Just you wait."

He snapped his fingers and was gone. I sat there, mortified at what I had witnessed. My own friend, possessed by a demon, trying to kill James, and possibly me.

" What do we do now? "

I looked up.

"I...I don't know. We just lost a person we thought we could trust, but they betrayed us. What if the others are the same?"

" There has to be someone we can trust. Maybe Tony or Cupquake."

" He said he was going to steal the secrets from my head. What does that even mean? I don't have any secrets! And if I did, I most likely shared them on YouTube already. He can go there!"

" We need to prepare."

" How? By getting holy water?"

" Precisely."

" And how do we do that? "

" The Internet! "

" Yeah this is gonna turn our swell."

" Well aren't you just a big ball of sunshine."

" Yeah well apparently I am a big ball of light, so yeah. I am. Now help me up. "


	3. It's all downhill from here

CHAPTER 3: It's All Downhill From Here

*Jaiden's POV*

I sat on the couch as James cooked breakfast. We didn't sleep after Jazz. We stayed awake preparing for in case more demons appeared. Devils traps everywhere. Salt at every entrance, holy water in water guns.

The doorbell rang. I took out my gun, as did James. I hid behind the wall.

" Who is it?"

" It's Tiff."

" Take no chances."

James nodded as he slowly opened the door.

" Hey, Tiff."

" James! Long time no see."

They hugged and James invited her in. They sat on the couch. Devils trap either didn't work, or she isn't possessed. Either way, we needed to take all precautions. James handed her a glass of holy water. It did nothing.

" She's clean. You can come out now."

" AAAAAAAAAA!"

I sprayed Tiff, and she just looked at me.

" Okay, what is going on here? Why did you call me?"

" She isn't a demon, Jaiden!"

" I was making sure, okay!"

" Wait, demons? Those exist!?"

" And I do!"

" Wait, you're a demon?!"

" What? No. The.."

I cleared my throat and opened my wings.

" The opposite actually."

" You. You're not messing with me right? Those are fake?"

James and I just looked at each other.

" They.. They're real."

Her eyes widened and she stood up. She walked up to one of the wings and examined it.

" C-can you fly?"

" Well, no."

" What are you?"

" We think fallen angel."

Tiff looked at James.

" Fallen angel?"

She looked at me

" You were an angel?"

" I don't know okay! I literally got these last night!"

" Then how do you know you're a fallen angel?"

" Well, the wings are kind of charred, so that's how I guessed it."

" What is it like?"

" Weird. Very weird. You have, like two new arms with burnt feathers. I cant even control them well!"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk jug.

" Well you just got them. No one expects you to be used to them already."

I sighed.

" Thanks, James, but do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep?"

" Just sleep like a bird."

" I TRIED. Seriously, I cant even pull them in completely, and every thing they touch hurts."

" Well, they look like the've been through a blender oven mix, so of course they'd hurt."

I just looked at James.

" What? They do look like that."

" Shut up."

" Fine. You're getting sensitive over wings."

" Okay, if you two are done arguing, what's this about demons?"

" Oh... You know Jazza?"

" Uh, yeah."

" He.. He was possessed by a demon and tried to kill James."

" Oh, crap. Is that what all of this is about?"

She pointed to the devils traps that were everywhere, as well as the sigils to hide us.

" Yeah."

" And you beat a demon?"

" I used his weapon against him! I also threw some things. Yeah."

" Do you know where he is? "

" No, and that's the scary part. He could be anywhere, and we wouldn't know."

" Well at least these will keep us hidden. At least for a while."

" What exactly does the demon want with you? I mean, angels and demons don't get along, sure, but why is he going through the trouble to possess Jazz and try to kill James?"

I stuttered. I looked to James.

" He, uh. He said he was going to steal the secrets from my head."

" What does that even mean? "

" Well maybe I remember something from Heaven? I don't know. It's all new to me."

I drank the milk I poured into a cup, and tried to remember at least something.

" So are you both just going to stay in here? "

" We don't know at the moment. Jaiden can't be walking around with two, giant, burnt wings sprouting from her back, and we sure as heck can't stay here forever because we'll need to get food or something, but then we could be spotted by another demon. No matter what, the demons are going to be waiting for one of us to come out."

I dropped my glass. It broke into thousands of small pieces as I grabbed my head.

" Jaiden!"

I heard so many voices at once, but they weren't even voices. All I heard was a loud ringing noise, but I could understand it.

I fell to the floor, my arms the only things keeping me from collapsing. I felt hands around my shoulders. I looked up at James and Tiff screaming at me, but I couldn't hear them, I could only hear the voices.

It hurt so much. My wings. The voices.

They spoke of a demon. They spoke of an angel.

And that was it. Everything was black from there. The voices were gone. The pain was gone. Just me in a black abyss.

I opened my eyes to see myself falling from the clouds. I remember this dream. I've been having it for the past week before all of this happened. Every night I would be falling with fire surrounding me. I watched as two beautiful, brown, fluffy wings were burning. I felt it. I always did.

I looked at the Earth. It's my house, but why? It all feels so familiar for some reason.

I heard a voice, just like the ringing, but much more faint. It mumbled, but I could hear one word.

"Traitor."


	4. Cutting things loose

CHAPTER 4: Cutting Things Loose

*Jaiden's POV*

I woke up in a chair. The room I was in was poorly lit and smelled like crap. I tried to move, but my arms and legs were tied down to the chair.

I tried to move my wings, but they hurt too much.

" Now, now. Don't go hurting yourself. If you do that, I won't get the fun."

" You sick son of a-!"

" Yes, yes. I get the term. Now just sit back and relax. You're going to be here a while."

He picked up a small syringe and played with it. I felt my anxiety rise and he put it in my face.

" You know what this is for? "

I didn't answer.

" It's for sucking out grace. It will kill most likely. I mean it will when you become human, but why don't we have some fun first? After all, I need everything I can get from an angel of the God who put Lucifer in his cage."

He grabbed an angel blade and slowly drove it into my arms. I bit my lip and felt it burn.

" Oh come on. Scream. You know you want to."

He cut my cheek and laughed as I tried to hold my tears.

" You'll crack. You always did."

He went behind me and grabbed my hair to pull my head up.

" Don't pass out on me yet, darling. This is the part you don't want to miss."

He made a small, but deep cut over my eye. I couldn't hold it anymore.

" NGGHAAA!"

" There we go! You know why this hurts so much? It not only cuts into your flesh, but it cuts into your angelic soul."

He slashed at my arm. I yelled in pain.

" You always were pathetic."

He cut again, and again, and again.

" AAAGH!"

*James's POV*

Tiff and I were just about to leave when a knock at the door stopped us. When we unlocked it, Tony stood there.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long and what are you doing? "

I sprayed him with holy water.

" Hey! What's wrong with you? "

" Okay listen, Jaiden's an angel, Jazza is possessed by a demon, and we're gonna kill that thing and save Jaiden."

" Angels and demons are real?!"

" Yes! Now come inside and grab a gun. "

We let Tony in and started gearing him up.

" This is so weird. I never thought Jaiden would be an angel."

" Fallen angel."

" Fallen? Why?"

" We don't know, but hopefully we'll find out."

We finished giving Tony all he needed to kill demons, and were about to leave. A bright light emitted from the windows, accompanied by a loud ringing.

Tiff and I grabbed our ears and fell to the ground, but Tony just stood there looking at it.

" Tony? Tony what are you doing?!"

" Y-yes."

" What?!"

The light swarmed into the room and into Tony's eyes. It wrapped around him and seemed to seep into his body.

He fell to the floor as the light completely disappeared.

" T-Tony?"

He stood up and turned to us with fear.

" Tony, you okay? "

Tiff tried to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away.

" My name is not Tony. It is Gabriel. Now listen closely-"

" Wait, the Arcangel?"

" Yes! Just let me speak. I know where your friend is."

" How did you know we're friends?"

" Because she is my friend as well."

" In Heaven?"

" Yes. Anpiel and I always had each other's backs. "

" Anpiel? I think you have the wrong people. Our missing angel is Jaiden."

" Anpiel is Jaiden."

" Who exactly is Anpiel?"

" The angel of birds of course."

" Hey that would explain the Bird Master."

" Okay, shutup. I know where she is. Do you want to save her, or let her die?"

We held our squirt guns.

" Let's kill some demons! "

" Oh she is doomed."

*Jaiden's POV*

Hours passed as he kept cutting into me. He laughed everytime I screamed. Tears rolled down my face as blood poured from my wounds.

I thought I would at least die from blood loss, but I was still breathing. Jazz finally sat down and wiped sweat from his forehead.

" Woo! You sure are fun. I have never heard an angel scream like that."

I heaved, bracing myself for the next cut which never came.

" You know, we aren't that different. You went against everything Heaven stood for, and I am always against it. We both don't like the rules, so why don't you just open up about all Heaven's secrets, and join me."

" W-why would I join you? "

" Because you hate Heaven just as much as I do. The angel of birds couldn't handle the chains."

" I don't know what you're talking about."

" Oh right. How could I forget? You fought against Gabriel, and lost. He locked you out of Heaven and now here we are."

" Gabriel?"

" Oh yeah. You were one bad angel. Teaming up with demons and trying to get rid of the chains. Yup, you messed up big time."

" Why would I team up with demons? So far you're the only demon I've met, and you're the biggest jerk ever!"

" That's not what you said in the war."

" W-what?"

He picked up the syringe.

" You said you loved the demons more than the angels because you felt free. I know what happened because I was right beside you as you slaughtered hundreds."

" NO!"

I jerked in the chair.

" It was cute before, but now this is annoying. Let's finish this, shall we?"

He pulled the chair beside me as he hovered the needle above my neck. He pushed my head.

" This will hurt. A lot."

He jammed the needle into my neck. I thought my screams were loud then, now I felt it crack the windows. I looked to see blue coming from my neck.

" Ahh. I'm surprised you had any grace left."

I gasped and tried to move away, but I was trapped. No way out. I felt my energy leaving me. I cried. I cried for James, for Tiff, for Jazz, for everyone I knew. It was over.

*Jame's POV*

" What do you mean they're not in there?!"

" They must've moved somewhere warded from angels."

" Well this is just great! Jaiden is going to die because you can't find them! "

" I'm sorry! I know this is my fault, it was my fault from the beginning."

" What are you taking about?"

" I was the one to send Anpiel to Earth. I'm the one who went to keep an eye on her. I'm the one who was supposed to keep her safe."

" YOU WHAT?!"

*Jaiden's POV*

I couldn't take it much longer. I was going to die all because of a prayer.

" You were quick to get on the demon's side. You killed so many in such little time. Anpiel, angel of birds, turning on her own kind because humans are idiots. Ha! Never would've seen that coming."

I didn't have the energy to respond, but if I did, I would've tried to kill him. He started sticking the needle deeper into my neck. I felt a rush.

" Once I get the grace, say goodbye to this home and Heaven. I bet you'll be sent to Hell. Working together once again."

He drove the metal deeper. I couldn't hold my anger. I couldn't hold the pain. Something inside me just clicked. Everything went white, and went I came to, Jazz was on the ground about thirty feet away from me.

" What in the hell?"

I looked around to see what happened, but I couldn't find any clues. I looked back at Jazz to see Tony, James, and Tiff.

" Jaiden!"

They ran over to help me.

" I will kill you all!"

Jazza was gone.

" We'll get him later, for now let's take care of this."

" Oh, no. What did he do to you?"

They unlocked the chains around my arms and legs.

" The blade."

I looked up to see Tony with six wings and a halo.

" G-Gabriel?"

" You remember me."

I tried to get up, but the cuts were too deep.

" One sec."

Tony held his hand over my head, and suddenly the pain and scars were gone. I hugged James and Tiff.

" Thank you."

" It's okay. You're okay now."

" Anpiel."

I turned my head to Tony for some reason. Like I know the name.

" I am so sorry for what happened. It was for a good cause, though. You need to understand that."

" W-what are you talking about?"

" You fell because I forced you out of Heaven."

" What?"

" But It was because you were against us. I wouldn't have done that if you didn't give me a reason to. You were just so different."

" What happened?"

" You. You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

" You killed hundreds of angels. You fought on Hell's side. You started the war."


End file.
